


Our Story’s Dead Flowers

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: COD zombies
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richtofen 2.0 breaks from hearing the voices and it’s up to Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo to bring him back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story’s Dead Flowers

“Nein! The voices!” Richtofen shrieked, covering his ears in a failed attempt to shut the voices out of his head. But to no avail, the voices were getting louder and harder to ignore as he went on his mission to save the universe. The German dropped to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes and his heartbeat quickening. From a distance, Dempsey sprinted towards the Doctor, shooting at zombies nearby, Takeo and Nikolai running behind the marine and covering his back. 

“Now is not the time to rest, Richtofen!” Dempsey yelled. He attempted to lift the Doctor to his feet, but the German refused to be touched, kicking and wiggling out of the marine’s hands.

“Nein! Leave me alone, leave me alone! The voices won’t stop, just leave, leave, leave!” The Doctor screamed.

“We don’t have the time for this!” Dempsey said and picked up Richtofen, hoisting him over his shoulder. Nikolai and Takeo covered Dempsey and Richtofen as they made their way into the castle to Richtofen’s old room. Dempsey threw the Doctor onto his bed, the other three were going to stand their ground against the zombie horde. It felt like hours but the zombie horde had stopped. Nikolai, Takeo, and Dempsey sighed with relief, putting their weapons down but within arms reach just in case. The three looked at the Doctor, he was in fetal position, tears dried up on his face, and he was shaking.

“Nein, nein. No, please! Not again!” Richtofen yelled, the other three rushed over to him. Nikolai forced the Doctor out of his huddled position and straddled the Doctor’s chest. Richtofen was confused as to what his ally was doing but the voices screamed at him. Nikolai unzipped his pants, pulling his soft cock out in front of the Doctor’s mouth. 

“Open your mouth, Doctor. I promise this will help getting rid of the voices.” Nikolai cooed. Richtofen opened his mouth, letting the Soviet’s cock enter his mouth. The Russian moaned, slowly hardening in Richtofen’s mouth. Dempsey had taken off the German’s pants, and much to Richtofen’s surprise, tonguing his asshole. The Doctor moaned around Nikolai’s cock and felt that Takeo had taken his hand and lead it to his stiffened dick. Richtofen stroked Takeo’s cock, feeling him harden more in his hand. Takeo shifted closer to the Soviet and the German, making Richtofen lick and suck at both their cocks. Takeo kissed Nikolai, tasting and exploring the other man’s mouth, his beard tickling at his chin. 

Dempsey teased Richtofen's hole with his finger, slightly pushing it into the first knuckle and pulling back out. The Doctor moaned, spreading his legs for Dempsey as an invite to put more fingers in him. Tank happily complied, shoving two spit slicked fingers into the German’s tight hole, scissoring him, searching for the bundle of nerves deep inside him. “Found ya.” The marine proudly said as he saw Richtofen buck his hips as his fingers brushed his sweet spot. 

Nikolai undressed himself whilst Takeo and Richtofen watched, pupils blown with lust. They both marveled at the Soviets muscular body, Takeo undressed himself as well, getting harder as he saw both his allies stare at his naked body. Nikolai touched the Japanese man’s chest, pinching at his nipples, causing him to moan. Richtofen liked seeing his allies like this, all love and lust, no distrust or fear for each other’s life when surrounded by hordes of zombies. Nikolai and Takeo got off of the Doctor to undress him, staring at his naked body. The Doctor had more scars than the others, lighting marks from handling various 115 powered weapons, gun wounds that healed, stitch markings, and scratches from zombies and hellhounds, not to mention the other undead monsters they all faced on a daily basis. 

Nikolai kissed and sucked at an old gun wound scar, making the Doctor moan in ecstasy, Takeo moved down to kiss Richtofen, hushing his moans to explore the other’s mouths. Dempsey stopped fingering the Doctor as he felt he was fully stretched out. 

“He’s all good guys, who wants him first?” The marine asked his allies, smirking and undressing himself. The three looked at the American, admiring his muscular body and perky nipples. 

“I think Takeo wants him first, huh Tak?” The Soviet asked, stroking his cock as well as Takeo’s, who moaned and bucked his hips from the contact. It’s been so long since the four of them have done this, each sensitive from the lack of touch. Dempsey moved, switching places with Takeo. The Japanese man lined the tip of his cock to Richtofen’s lubed up hole, slowly pushing himself in. The German moaned, back arching, its been so long since he’s had cock in him, and Takeo was big, stretching and filling him so deliciously. 

“Hey, Doc, what about us?” Tank asked, smirking as he moved his cock near Edward’s lips. The Doctor took the marine’s cock into his mouth, moving his head back and forth to deepthroat his ally. Richtofen stopped sucking Dempsey to suck off the Russian, stroking the American in the meantime. Takeo angled himself to strike at Richtofen’s prostate, which made him moan out in pleasure. The Japanese man could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming. Richtofen moaned Takeo’s name as he felt the man cum deep inside him, filling his hole with cum. Takeo cursed, pulling out of the Doctor, watching as his own cum oozed out of Edward’s hole.

“Is Nikolai’s turn now.” The Soviet said, pulling out of Richtofen’s mouth. The Russian whistled as he saw how much cum was dripping out of the Doctor. Lining himself up, pushing in without warning and fucking the Doctor roughly. The German cussed in his native language, seeing stars every time the Soviet hit his prostate roughly, precum leaking out from his cock. The Doctor came unexpectedly, his orgasm shaking his entire body, he screamed in pleasure, the force of it made Nikolai cum inside the Doctor. When the Russian pulled out, his cum as well as Takeo’s dripped out of his sensitive hole. 

“Looks like it’s my turn.” Dempsey said, walking over to be in between Richtofen’s legs. He took in how wrecked the Doctor looked, naked, spread out in front of him with two men’s cum filling his asshole. “You’re so fucking sexy, Doc.” The marine said as he slipped his cock inside Edward’s cum filled hole. The Doctor moaned, clenching the blankets beneath him. Takeo and Nikolai watched with lust in their eyes as the marine pounded into the German. Dempsey’s hands roamed Richtofen’s chest and body, leaning forward to kiss the German sloppily. With a few thrusts, Dempsey came inside Edward just as the other two did, filling his hole with cum. “Ah fuck, Doc!” The marine cussed and pulled out. 

“He’s such a cockslut.” Nikolai said as he looked at the Doctor’s cum filled hole. Takeo agreed with him, watching as well. Dempsey smiled.

“Yeah, our little cockslut.” Dempsey said, lying down on the bed next to the Doctor, Nikolai joined in as well as Takeo. The four softly touched each other’s bodies, giving soft kisses to the Doctor and embracing him. Richtofen was happy, filled with his allies cum, the voices had left and were gonna be gone for a while. The four allies rested easy and drifted to sleep together.


End file.
